kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xion Auora732
Heyyo Hey! TBS Gnome Heh, just to make clear... "gnome" is a term used to describe to user that make edits like Oath (Addint tempalte when things are unfinished and fixing grammar...) It was not meant as an insult. Gnomes are the basis of any wiki. But, woah... He must mean a lot to you, uh?--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 02:28, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello Staff RE:Sly picture Darkside Explain yourself please Damn you Detective I was gonna ask that 00:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Featured Media 23:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=I'm guessing you mean DH, not DE XD. No, I think it's fine to just leave it there. I guess it's sorta a lesson to others teaching them to read the Ineligible Categories first (No offence).}} 23:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=This one? Yeah, it's the first TBS I made! Other than that I haven't done anymore. Just don't really have any to do y'know?EDIT:Oh, I didn't make that one. DS made it. I was having trouble because it was cutting off half of the X-blade.EDIT2:It is annoying. However mine cut off half of the x-blade itself, not just it's keychain. You use GIMP as well right?}} 00:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=That's cool. And I see you and OATHOBLIVION have turned into good little gnomes.}} 00:25, July 3, 2011 (UTC)|confused=Talk with the otherS? Don't quite get that sorry.}} 00:33, July 3, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=Oh right! Of course! Sorry!EDIT:Yeah you can still re-nominate.}} KHXion14 03:30, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Cool another Xion fan. Also I'm sorry but this wiki thing is all new 2 me. The infobox and talk bubble r the things that r confusing me. Also I love ur page. Xion rocks right. PA with speaker LA 09:45, July 3, 2011 (UTC)|chat=It's going very well thank u!!!!!, on the topic of PA, riddles?}} 06:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ehhh ok...anywho's here goes.... ''A keyblade of dark and light Zero gear? What am i talking about?}} 22:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|hint=hint: It is shown that the color resemblance is a fusion of Roxas' Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades}} 23:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct.... now List me any 6 weapons for Larxene}} 23:20, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... hmm choose Jap Translation or another List?}} 23:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ok here it is... ヴィクセン who is this?}} 00:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Correct but first i should have given u this ages ago ...also choose.. Xanagrams or List? }} hey Yes it has been a very longgg time since we have talked. But that may be cause I dont get on a lot anymore. OMG I wish they would have more Yugioh 5D's!!!!! I loved the end, though it was a little sad. I hope it comes out in english (if 4kids doesnt screw it up >.< ) Luna looks so pretty! I do have a picture that could possible be turned into a talk bubble :) I just dont know how to make them >.< 04:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Hey do you want my userbox??? And do you have a userbox? Just a-wondering! 04:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see...